


The pony protest

by bravelove (orphan_account)



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen, i am begging you to not read this, its only being moved over here for posterity, this is like one of my oldest works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bravelove
Summary: the ponies are tired of the new writers, so they protest!





	The pony protest

**Author's Note:**

> I am dying inside as I move these stories over, this one never even got published!

Everypony gathered around the table to discuss season three. Everypony was angry they

started yelling, the princess Celestia used the royal Canterlot voice"STOP TALKING WE HAVE

MUCH TO DISCUSS!"

Everypony looked at Celestia and Pinkie raised her hoof. Celestia said"yes?" and looked at her

Pinkie started to cry and said"Some of my friends are disappearing from Ponyville all thanks to

those dang writers."

Applejack spat"Not to mention the season finale what happened to my family? Why didn't they

take care of the trees?"

Applebloom replied"they tricked us by giving us a ticket for a day at the salon"

Rarity was sobbing"where was the weather ponies? They control the weather why did they just

leave me the whole place."

Rainbow Dash added"some of those animals that tried to EAT me were herbivores,What the

hay???"

Celestia shushed everyone and replied"Yes the old owners were very good to this show but

Hasbro changed it."

Twilight was mumbling and crying"Wings why wings? I don't want wings i don't want to be

immortal."

Luna comforted Twilight and saying"It's okay it's okay when the show is over i'll make all of them

immortal."

Celestia royal Canterlot voiced"WE MUST TAKE ACTION ALL WHO AGREE SAY AYE!"

Every living creature on the show cried"AYE!!"

Fluttershy looked worried"My animals will they hurt them?"she muttered.

Celestia used her magic to give all of Fluttershy's animals protective shields. Fluttershy

started screaming"I HATE THE NEW OWNERS THEY COULD HAVE KILLED SOME OF MY

ANIMALS IF TWILIGHT DIDN'T STOP THEM SOME WOULD BE DEAD FROM RAINBOWS

FLESH. NOT TO MENTION THEY TORE ME AWAY FROM MY POOR ANIMALS FOR A

LONG TIME!!!!!!!"

*Everyone scoots away from her and Celestia give her a plush rabbit to cuddle.*

Trixie started to talk"They made the great and powerful Trixie evil. The great and powerful

Trixie is not evil, The great and powerful Trixie is just very skilled. The great and powerful Trixie

hates them"

Discord sighed"they made me GOOD Ilike causing chaos sure being friends with Fluttershy is

nice but now I get no fun the old writers let me cause chaos once a week of course they undid

after two day but still...."

* Fluttershy comforts Discord* "Now now Discord its okay when the shows over you can cause

chaos."

Chrysalis spat"They made us changelings be evil we will hide in towns gather emotions NOT

HURTING ANYTHING and we make peace but they made us evil,wait was that the old writers?

Still no doubt we will be brought back we just want peace."

Derpy frowned" They want me removed they call me offensive what about autistic fans? They

see me as inspiration DON'T REMOVE ME!!"

Ditzy sobbed"Don't take mommy away, don't take mommy away."

Scootaloo frowned"I still need parents"

Babs frowned"They made me a bully."

Cadence sighed"I don't want to be a sole ruler of a whole empire."

Spike frowned"They made me greedy and they made me a freaking slave to applejack!"

Scootaloo spat"They gave me nightmares and they made me a scaredy pony for an episode."

Diamond Tiara whined"They made me friends with a blank flank and got me muddy."

Rarity whined"How was Applejack that bad at making dresses, I mean seriously what happened

Sweetie Bell?"

Fluttershy groaned"How is it possible i could be bad at being funny, I mean COME ON."

Pinkie sighed"How hard is it to buck a tree? Just hit a tree.."

Rainbow Dash sighed"How hard is it to take care of a animal?"

Luna frowned"I barely get screen time."

Aloe sighed"What the point of making a living in this town its not like we can change the layout

of it.."

King Sombra moaned"I never wanted to be evil i wanted to be good but NOOO i have to be a

villain obsessed with stairs and crystals."

Cadence frowned"Not to mention i had to be freaking thrown i could have died!"

Shining Armor patted Cadence and said"I didn't want to do it either."

Twilight yelled"HASBRO WHY DID YOU DO THIS YOU COULD HAVE MADE THE SHOW

BETTER!!"

*Cadence gave Twilight a book called"Controlling Your Anger"*

Twilight smiled and started to read saying"Thanks."

Doctor Whooves frowned"All of this is upsetting the balance of our world we must do

something."

Derpy nodded and said"He is right."

Pinkie Pie said"How is it possible Twilight didn't know about that pool."

Celestia smiled and said"We will protest against those writers they have down too much damage

it is our only hope but I fear if we fail they will take revenge."

Rainbow Dash replied"We don't care it's our only hope we will succeed but we might need more

help."

Pinkie smiled"Okie dokie lokie we will do our best."

Twilight smiled and said "I will do my best."

Rarity gushed"I will make cool outfits."

Fluttershy said"I will gather animals to help."

Vinyl Scratch said"I will give us a cool beat, wub wubs for the win!"

Octavia nodded"I'll provide some music also."

Derpy and Ditzy said"We'll make muffins."

Lyra nodded and said"We shall bring a fan of this show to help, i will assist in choosing."

**And so the ponies decided to protest to make a better show will they succeed who know?**


End file.
